


Appropriate

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be thinking this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate

_Seventeen,_ he repeated to himself, while the breath hitched in his throat and the blood rushed in his ears. _She's seventeen. And my _daughter._ And _Marni's_ daughter._

The thought of his wife was normally enough to jolt him out of any inappropriate sort of thoughts about anyone, but tonight it just made it worse. You-look-like-your-mother was a mantra of sorts, given to her from infancy, a charm to replace the jewel he had lost, but it had proven to be truer than he'd dared to hope, and now her bare, ripening body looked so much like Marni it was hard to think of anything else. He would never do anything, not to his precious Shilo, but when she slipped her clothes off for a full exam, slowly, a piece at a time, it was increasingly difficult to remain aloof. He was starting to suspect that she realized the effect it had on him.

He was starting to suspect that she liked it.


End file.
